


Coffee Stains

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gilmore Girls AU!, With some background Bellarke and Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single mum Abby Griffin enjoys her life as the Doctor in the quiet town she ran away to, when she was eighteen and pregnant, with her daughter Clarke. Stars Hollow is small, but everyday is interesting, thanks to the people that live there. Everyday starts with her going in for her daily coffee in Vera's diner, where the grumpy,rude and attractive (yet she won't admit it) diner guy called Marcus, likes to get on her nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby braided the last bit of her hair and tied it up in a band. She looked back into the long mirror on her bedroom wall, checking for any loose bits of hair, and double checking her full appearance. 

Her light-brunette hair was tied into a simple braid. She had on a long black jumper and a pair of comfortable light blue jeans. On her feet was a pair of comfortable black pumps. Her make up,simple. Mascara on her lashes with a little eye-liner, and some lip-gloss on her pink lips. 

Abby nodded at her reflection in the mirror with approval, before her phone alarm went off, reading six-thirty am. Abby sighed, then walked out of her room towards the closed door of her daughters bedroom. 

"Clarke! Clarke, wake up!" she called out, hoping her daughter could hear her. A low groan could be heard from the other side. 

"If you're not awake in five minutes, I'm coming in there and taking a picture to show Bellamy, next time he comes over!" Abby said, grinning as she heard the sound of bedsheets being moved and "Oh, crap," being muttered under her daughters breath. 

Abby walked away from the door and down to the kitchen with a smile on her face, as she heard her daughter stumbling about upstairs, getting ready for school. 

Clarke was in her senior year now, her last year as a high school student. The high school she went to was an hour away from Stars Hollow and it was a lot more fancier than the school in this town. A lot bigger too.

Clarke wanted to be an artist. Abby couldn't see why not. Her daughter was very talented and she always believed in her. She had told her daughter that she could do anything she was passionate about. She told her that when Clarke was seven, and Clarke had asked her if that included being a princess, at that age. 

Abby's daydreaming was cut short, when she heard her daughters footsteps coming down the stairs. Abby picked up her shoulder bag from the table and got up to walk to the front door, where her daughter was now waiting. 

It only took them both five minutes, before they reached their destination. Vera's. 

Vera's was a small and most frequently visited diner in their town. It had been there since before Abby even arrived in town. 

Abby and Clarke walked into the diner, relief showing on their faces as they smelled the food and saw the seats. Clarke sat down at the table near the front window. "I'll just have two pieces of toast to go, and a raspberry muffin," Clarke told Abby, her focus on looking out the window. 

Abby nodded and walked over to the back of the diner, where a small woman with short grey-brown hair waited, pouring out coffee for a man seated at the counter. 

"Morning, Abby." Vera said, giving her a warm smile that Abby couldn't help but return. 

"Morning, Mrs Kane." Abby said. 

"Abby, I thought I told you, you can call me Vera," Vera chided. 

"Sorry, It's a habit of mine." Abby mumbled, feeling like a child under the older woman's gaze. 

"No worries, dear." Vera said.

Abby liked Vera. She was kind and loving to everyone around her. Sadly, most of the town thought her odd, just because of her love for nature and plants. She owned a bonsai tree that she loved very much. It sat on a shelf of it's own behind the counter on the wall, for all who cared to admire. Abby had a bit of a soft spot for that tree, too. It had been on that shelf for so long, and Vera loved it very much.

"So, what will it be?" Vera asked.

"Coffee, as usual, no doubt," a deep sarcastic voice spoke, before Abby could open her mouth. 

Abby looked in the direction of the voice, to see a tall man with dark hair, brown eyes, wearing jeans, and a red plaid shirt, along with a scowl on his face, staring at her. 

"And a good morning to you too, Marcus." Abby spoke, giving him her own little playful glare at him for interrupting her, before turning it into a smile.

Marcus just grunted and nodded, pouring out a fresh hot cup of coffee for Abby, and handing it to her. 

"Thank you." Abby said cheerfully.

"Also, Clarke would like two pieces of toast and a raspberry muffin." Abby continued. 

Marcus left the counter to go and fetch Clarke's toast, while Vera placed a raspberry muffin on the counter. While Abby was taking out her money for her coffee and Clarke's food, Clarke came rushing up to the counter.

"Mum, I have to go, Bellamy's waiting outside to hang out with me before I get the bus," she blurted out. 

"Ok. Have fun at school today. Love you." Abby smirked, hugging her daughter. 

"I will, love you too." Clarke replied, grabbing her raspberry muffin and the toast Marcus had just placed down on the counter, before rushing out the door, where a tall boy greeted her. 

Abby watched as Bellamy picked up Clarke a little off the ground when they hugged, and as her daughter laughed.

"Young love..." Vera said, making Abby turn around back to Vera. 

"He makes her happy," Abby mumbled.

"I don't like him," Marcus muttered, making the two women look at him. 

"What?," he asked, as they stared at him disapprovingly. 

"Never mind," Abby muttered, before putting her cup to her lips, taking gulps of the coffee, not taking her eyes off Marcus.

"Afraid it will disappear before you get a chance to drink it all?" Marcus remarked, eyeing the cup of coffee. 

Abby placed the cup of coffee down, and tried to hide her gasp. 

"No. I just need this in my system for today," she said

"Why don't you just eat something, then?" Marcus pointed out.

"I don't have the time. So I make up for my lack of food on my lunch break," Abby stated, like it was the most obvious answer

"Ohhh...how stupid of me." Marcus said sarcastically.

Abby gave him a dirty look, as she picked up her cup again, and drank from it. 

While they had a silent staring contest, Vera was smirking at the two of them, while she place a plate of food in front of someone.

"Are your jeans just as thirsty as you?," Marcus asked, breaking the silence, causing Abby to raise her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pants...you spilt coffee on them." He muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Abby looked down at her pants to see he was right. There was a splotch of coffee staining into her right leg of her jeans. 

"Aw, crap, crap, crap!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, no one will notice," Marcus said.

"Yeah they will. You did." Abby started. "Why were you looking at my jeans any ways?" 

Marcus' mouth opened, then closed, as he tried to think of a good enough reason.

"You know what, never mind, I have to get to work. I'll be back later," she said, rushing off.

Marcus watched as she left the diner, glad she didn't notice the small blush appearing onto his cheeks. He heard a small chuckle from the side of him, making him turn his head. His mum was smiling at him, like she knew something. "Mum...," he warned.

"I said nothing," Vera said, trying to hide her smile. 

Marcus turned away from her to serve the next customer, trying to ignore his mums small chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow! It pinches." said nine year old Reese Lempkin while Abby finished putting on the sling, double tying it.

"I know sweetie that will be the special numbing medicine I gave you, wearing off now." Abby said to the girl, who was sat on the small clinic bed wearing a look of impatience.

Abby looked at the red haired man sat beside the bed on a chair, shaking his foot nervously, and gave him a warm smile. "Mr Lempkin, she's going to be ok, it's just a fracture. It will heal," Abby told the man. Mr Lempkin stopped shaking his leg and relaxed into the chair a little while letting out a breath.

"Sorry, just...if it had been worse..." he began, looking at his daughter with worry.

"Luckily it wasn't. There's no need to be sorry." Abby said.

"I know...she's the only family I have left," he whispered.

"I'm fine! Can we go home now, dad?" Reese blurted out, making the adults turn to look at her. She would have had her arms crossed to match the annoyed look on her face if it wasn't for the sling.

Abby chuckled, "Yes, I can say you are now fit to go home, Reese."

Mr Lempkin jumped off the chair as Reese went to slide off the bed.

"Dad, I can use my legs still." Reese insisted.

"I know, I know, just making sure," he said, smiling.

Abby smiled. Reese reminded her of Clarke at the same age. Not afraid to be honest. She watched as they walked out of the room, Reese brushing away at her dad’s hands as he tried to clip the hair out of her face.

Abby looked at the clock on the wall. It was fifteen minutes past twelve. She didn't have as much time on her lunch break but she didn't mind so much. As long as she had some food and more importantly, some fresh hot coffee, she was ok.

Abby left the room, getting a text from Clarke on the way out.

 

_Lexa will be round to study_ _with me later, is that ok?_

_Clarke._

 

Lexa was one of the girls in Clarke's class. When Clarke had started school she had problems with her but she calmed down by the end of her first year. From what Clarke had told her, at the start of the year, she would act like she owned the school and like Clarke was a threat.

Abby had been quite surprised by Lexa when she first came around to her house. Lexa really liked to go for the smoky eye look and wore lots of eyeliner. Clarke hadn't seen that side of Lexa either and she had been just as surprised as her. The school didn't allow them to wear make-up.

Abby typed back while she continued to walk, her stomach growling while she did.

 

_Sure! You can order some Pizza or something. I won't be back till half five. Love you._

_Mum x_

 

As Abby reached the exit she was stopped from getting out by a person standing in front of her, holding a small brown bag and a foam cup with a lid containing what she guessed was coffee from the familiar strong smell that invaded her nose.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Abby asked, surprised.

"I had to get my mums medication. I also brought you food and coffee," He muttered while handing the bag and coffee to Abby and not catching her eye.

Abby's fingers caught a bit of his skin on his hand as he passed them to her. They both pulled away fast.

"Hold on, what’s that?" Abby asked, pointing to his hand.

"My hand?" Marcus said, confused.

Abby rolled her eyes. "No, that on your hand. Is-is that a burn?" she asked, reaching out and pulling his hand closer to her.

Marcus' eyes widened slightly as she touched his hand again. She touched at the sensitive spot where he'd accidentally burned himself this morning when he was handling a pan.

Abby looked up at him with a frown on her face, "You didn't put this under cold water, did you?"

Marcus wanted to roll his eyes, "Abby, I was making breakfast for hungry customers."

"I don't care. You can take a couple of seconds to put your hand underwater Marcus," Abby scolded.

Marcus let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine...fine! In the future, if I burn myself again I'll run it under a cold tap. You happy now?"

Abby looked him over for a couple of seconds before letting out a small hum.

"Ok, so now that we've talked about me and my hand and lack of care, can you please now let go of my hand?" Marcus asked her.

Abby looked down at their joined hands, feeling her cheeks flush as she realized she'd been stroking the spot of sensitive skin with her thumb.

"Oh, right...sorry," Abby mumbled.

When she pulled her hand away from his Marcus missed her touch and mentally scolded himself at that strange thought. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, eyes looking everywhere but into each other’s, Abby broke the tension.

"Ok, so...thanks for the food...a-and coffee," Abby muttered quickly, her cheeks were warming even more.

She prayed it didn't show on her face.

"No problem. I figured I might as well bring your lunch while stopping at the clinic for mums medication. Saves you the walk," he said.

"Thanks, Marcus. I'm going to eat this outside, and I'll see you after I finish work."

"W-what?" Marcus stuttered quietly.

Abby raised an eyebrow while finding his flustered look endearing. _Wait...what?_

"The diner, Marcus..." she said with a grin.

"Oh...ok. Bye then," Marcus muttered...looking at his feet before braving a look at her.

"Bye, Marcus," she replied back.

Abby turned around and stopped herself from hitting the floor as she tripped over her own feet. Her face warm, Abby looked back around to see Marcus watching her leave before turning back to the front quickly.

 _Well done Abby, well done. He probably saw you nearly fall to the floor like an idiot,_ she thought.

 

 

"There we go, that's the last stitch done," Abby told the brunette haired sixteen year old scowling and struggling to hold in her winces as Abby stitched the cut on her head.

Abby's last patient of the day happened to be her daughter’s boyfriends sister, Octavia. She'd come in with her head bleeding.

"Thank god," Octavia muttered under her breath.

"Octavia, don't mutter under your breath. This is your own fault for not keeping focus," said Indra, Octavia's foster mother who was standing nearby, waiting for Octavia to be stitched up.

"It was an accident," Octavia snapped.

"No, that was you getting distracted over some boy with a mohawk and tattoo's," Indra said.

"Wait, is that the new guy who works at the music store?" Abby couldn't help but ask.

"Yes...you know him?" Octavia asked her eagerly.

"No...but he held the door open for me at Vera's a few time, when he was there," Abby said, a small smirk forming as she saw the girl looking at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you happen to know his name?"

"Octavia!" Indra scolded her.

"I just want to know, Indra!" Octavia whined.

Abby chuckled under her breath at the girl’s antics.

"Please, Mrs. Griffin?" Octavia begged her, giving her a puppy look.

Abby looked at an annoyed Indra who was shaking her head at Octavia before telling her, "Lincoln." Octavia let out a squeak.

"Honestly..." Indra muttered under her breath. "You've not even spoken to this boy and already he's made you incapable of paying attention. Now look where you are?" Indra muttered.

"It's just a scratch..." Octavia said, smiling at Indra who just scowled.

"Well...when we get home your brother won't see it that way," she replied.

Octavia groaned as Indra's words hit her. "Come on then...best go get this over with," Octavia muttered, standing up off the chair she had been sitting on.

"If you feel dizzy or nauseated please ring, ok?" Abby told her.

Indra nodded and they both left the room, making their way home to face what Abby predicted would be a worried Bellamy.

Although people would think otherwise, Indra loved Octavia very much; both her and Bellamy. After their mum died, they'd been to live with loads of people in this town but they hadn't made it easy for them. Then Indra adopted them and they had gotten to like her after a while.

 

Abby walked into Vera's at five-thirty five, surprised that there were only three people in there. Two were at a table in a corner while the third was sat eating a sandwich near the window table.

"Wow...place looks dead," was Abby's greeting to Marcus as she walked up to the counter.

"Hello to you too," Marcus muttered before pouring out a cup of coffee for her.

Abby beamed and grabbed a stool to sit on. "I'd like some fries too, please," she said. Marcus gave her a stern look.

"Don't start Marcus."

"What? You get to lecture me about me not looking after myself meanwhile you're living off crap." Marcus remarked, folding his arms.

He had her there.

"Don't worry, I'm eating a healthy meal later," Abby smirked.

As he left to go get her fries, Abby placed her money on the counter, including the money for her dinner he gave her earlier. Abby was half done with her coffee by the time Marcus came back with a plate full of fries and his special barbeque sauce on the side.

Abby dug into her fries while Marcus picked up the money she had left him. "Abby, this is way too much."

"No, there's also money for the lunch you brought me," Abby stated.

Marcus rolled his eyes before going to the till to put away the money. Marcus nearly took off his fingers shutting the till when he heard a low moan. He looked over back at Abby who's eyes were closed while she made low satisfied moaning sounds and ate her fries. He walked back over to her, forcing the thoughts he was having because of that sound out of his head.

Abby opened her eyes again only to see Marcus staring at her intensely. She swore his eyes had gone a little darker.

"W-what?" she asked, unsettled by how he was staring at her in that way.

"D-do you always do that when you um, eat?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

Abby looked at him with confusion. "What?" she said.

"Make that sound when you eat. Like you’re-like..." He struggled to finish off his sentence.

Abby caught on to what he was saying now. "Like what, Marcus?" she whispered, daring him to say it. She was leaning forward across the counter now, looking at him.

"Like, um... Oh, you know what I mean," he muttered. He was getting flustered now.

"You're going to have to finish your sentence to let me know Marcus." Her voice was low.

_She knows, he thought. Just say it, you idiot._

Marcus licked at his dry lips, making Abby focus on them.

 _I bet his lips are soft,_ Abby thought. Abby's eyes widened at that thought.

Marcus spotted Abby's cheeks turning pink. No going back now, he had to say it. "Like you're having sex," He finished his sentence, satisfied that he had managed to get it out.

Abby's heart was racing now. Her focus on his lips and the way his voice had lowered making her shiver.

The sound of Abby's ringtone made them jump and they moved away from each other. Abby reached into her pocket and answered the call.

"Clarke hey-wait, what? Ok, ok, keep calm, I'll be right there." Abby ended the call and grabbed her pack while jumping off the stool.

"What's wrong? Is Clarke-" Marcus started.

"Clarke's fine, but her friend is not. She hit her head hard and-I must go, sorry Marcus."

Abby rushed towards the door and pulled it opened, running out before Marcus could even say bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are liking this story. Shout out to my amazing beta reader, Rhonda.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first. I usually write one-shots for this pair. This will be more than a one-shot, and I hope you like this AU. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please do tell me what you think :).


End file.
